


After a Long Day's Work

by TinyLlama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/pseuds/TinyLlama
Summary: For this kinkmeme fill:Prompto dressed in a slinky concubine outfit with Lucian bridal elements and chained to Noctis’ bed. Either the two are roleplaying or it’s an AU with Prompto actually as Noctis’ concubine.+ Noctis commenting on how good Prompto looks in that outfit, in his bed, and debauched in pleasure.++ Kisses. Both passionate mouth kisses and kisses/hickies on Prompto’s body.





	After a Long Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* Just some sweet (and slightly possessive) promptis porn. There's a hint of plot but don't expect anything from it lol

Noctis pushes open the heavy doors of his bedchambers, his room dark save for the light of the moon filtering through the floor to ceiling windows. Unfastening his garments, he strips quickly, the tediousness of the day wearing him thin. Naked as the day he was born, Noctis turns to make sure the doors are closed and latched before padding over to his bed. Upon seeing his favorite concubine, wrists chained to the headboard, bathed in moonlight, he smiles. He'll need to thank his adviser later. Ignis always knows what he needs after a long day.

"Noct..." the blond whispers, voice soft but playful.

Walking up to the side of his bed, Noctis sits near the edge and runs a hand along the white lace that adorns the blond in a mockery of Lucian bridal traditions.

"Prompto, my favorite," he hums in approval, letting his eyes freely roam the body laid out in front of him. The lace bralette is sheer, barely managing to cover Prompto's nipples, already hard from the cool night air. The equally lacey garment framing his hips is hardly holding his cock, but the long, sheer skirt that's attached hides just enough from view to be tantalizing.

"Is my King pleased?" Prompto's voice sounds mischievous and Noctis sees the impish look in his eyes. Leaning down, Noctis brushes his lips against his, breathing out an "always," before claiming Prompto's mouth. The kiss isn't gentle, but nor is it cruel; the raw possessiveness of his invading tongue makes Prompto moan beneath him and a tongue to dart out to meet his own. The kiss turns messy and rough after that, all lips and teeth and hunger. 

When Prompto moans into the kiss again, Noctis pulls away to trail kisses down his neck, rubbing the now swollen lips with a thumb. 

"Don't hold back," he commands, voice slightly muffled by his face against the blond's neck. Nibbling and kissing his way to that sensitive spot under Prompto's ear, Noctis bites down lightly before sucking at the flesh. The blond's soft whimpers are music to his ears and he sucks harder, stroking the skin with his tongue at the same time. His hands twist and pull at Prompto's nipples, still covered in lace, wringing more soft cries from the blond.

"Noct...don't tease me lik-" Prompto's plea turns into a gasp when Noctis cups him through the lace, kneading his hardening length with one hand. Giving his newly made mark on Prompto's neck one last suck, Noctis shifts and nuzzles his face on the other side of his neck. He strokes the new unmarked flesh with his tongue, lavishing the same attention to this spot as the previous, making sure to leave another dark red mark for all to see. 

"Mine."

He pulls back to see Prompto looking at him with his sparkling blue eyes, so open and adoring, face flush and lips parted in a small smile. With a smirk, Noctis moves down to put his mouth over the head of Prompto's erection, still covered in lace. Giving the head a little suck, he pulls the lace panties to the side and circles the already wet ring of muscle that lies underneath. Of course Prompto prepped beforehand...

As he’s slipping the tip of one finger in, Prompto's legs bend at the knee and spreads wide to allow him more access. Feeling how relaxed and pliant the muscle is, Noctis adds another finger before pushing both fingers in, down the knuckle.

"Ah..!" Prompto gasps at the intrusion and Noctis feels his cock twitch under his mouth. He sucks again, wiggling his fingers a bit and presses into Prompto's prostate, his actions rewarding him with another gasp from the blond followed by a soft, pleading "Noct..." Taking his other hand, Noctis pulls the lace off so he can suck properly, taking most of Prompto into his mouth in one go. He wraps his hand around the remaining and bobs his head up and down a few times, tongue pressing into the slit on top. The moan that follows is absolutely lewd as he scissors his fingers and slowly thrusts his hand.

"N-nnhh…Noct, t-too much, you're gonna make me come."

Noctis pulls off with a pop, smirking up at the blond. "What, so soon?" he teases, pressing a little harder with his fingers. All he gets is a gasp in return. He kisses his way down to Prompto's inner thighs, nibbling and sucking little red marks that he licks at after. Between the scissoring of Noctis’ fingers and the velvety warmth of his mouth, Prompto starts writhing in the bed, soft moans escaping regularly now. 

Once he's satisfied with the constellation of red on Prompto’s thigh, Noctis sits up and pulls his fingers out to tug off the lace panty/skirt. Lifting Prompto's now bare hips, he rubs the head of his own aching cock against the blond’s entrance.

"Gods, Noct, f-fuck me already."

The way Prompto whispered such a line has Noctis moaning; he loves it when the blond gets needy. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he covers himself thoroughly, wiping the excess into Prompto's hole with his thumb.

"Tsk tsk, giving your King orders..." Noctis lines himself up and slowly pushes the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. "Luckily for you though, our interests align." He snaps his hips forward and buries himself completely in one thrust, moaning at sudden tight heat. Back bowing off the back, Prompto yelps before the sound melts into a drawn out moan. 

Gripping the backs of Prompto's thighs, Noctis pushes his legs back to the bed, effectively folding him in half. The new angle allows him to slip just a touch deeper, the feeling making them both gasp in pleasure. Noctis leans down to graze the shell of Prompto's ear with his lips, breath hot, and voice husky with lust, "I'm going to fuck you into this bed because you are mine."

Still pressing Prompto's thighs into the bed, Noctis sets an unforgiving pace, hard and fast and the room is filled with the sounds sex; the sound of slapping skin only interrupted by desperate moans and breathless gasps.

"Noctis..." hearing Prompto call out his name, voice trembling and heated makes Noctis groan into his ear. “Oh Prom, you're so good...so tight around me..." 

Grip tightening, Noctis shifts and picks up his pace, rubbing into Prompto's prostate with every stroke. Prompto cries out, whining, voice high pitched and soft with need and Noctis shifts to capture those sounds with his mouth, kissing him hungrily. 

When Prompto hips start jerking involuntarily, Noctis pulls back to see his lips swollen and glistening from their kiss. Looking down, he sees that Prompto's cock is not fairing much better, red and leaking onto his stomach. He takes Prompto in one hand and grinds his hips in slow undulations.

"Come for me, Prom," he commands, stroking the length in his hand and grinding harder into Prompto's prostate. It doesn't take much before Prompto is spilling all over himself with a cry, shooting come all over his stomach and chest, adding to the white lace. "Nnhh, oh Noct..." Prompto sounds winded, his mewl barely audible. Noctis feels a jolt of arousal shoot down his body at the sight and sound of his lover, quivering from his orgasm.

"Fuck, Prom you look so good like that."

Grabbing Prompto's hips, Noctis resumes his thrusting, fast and shadow, chasing his own orgasm as Prompto dangles from the his post orgasmic high. He feels a familiar tightness in his belly and knows he's close, leaning forward to once again indulge in Prompto's mouth where he's met with warm, soft lips. Hips losing rhythm, he jerks forward one last time, sheathing himself deep as he comes with a groan, voice muffled against Prompto's lips. 

Not wanting to move just yet, he lies there, lazily kissing the man beneath him with slow rolls of his tongue and lips. It isn't until he feels the tap of a heel on his butt does he pull away.

"Noct, will you untie me now?" 

Smiling sleepily, Noctis sits up and pulls out with a sigh. He releases Prompto’s wrists and immediately flops onto the bed, pulling the man into his arms before he can protest. 

"Stay with me tonight."

Hearing Prompto grumble about leaving a mess in the bed, Noctis acknowledges Prompto's complaints a grunt. The blond doesn't move to leave so Noctis holds him tighter to his chest and lets his eyes slip closed and it's not long before he falls asleep to the sound of Prompto's even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fanfiction, what is this *runs away*


End file.
